Daily lives of Arc and Monster Girls
by Hyrandil
Summary: AU. Jaune Arc always wanted a quite life. But things changes when he was selected as a host for the Cultural Exchange Program. Slight Cross-over with Monmusu and Monster girl encyclopedia.


**AN: Hello, and welcome to my very first fanfiction. First off, I would like to apologize for any grammar/ spelling mistake I made in this fanfic because English is my third language. That's right, apparently talking 3 languages on a daily basis makes you forget how to speak in your native tongue. Anyway, I have this idea for a semi cross-over between RWBY and Monmusu/Monster Girl Encyclopedia for a while now, but I can't put it into words. Then one day, I just became extremely bored and would like to start writing for a bit, then I just felt like sharing this stupid idea I have. I put this in the RWBY segment because I feel like it's not fully a cross-over just yet because I only use a few ideas from the other series while the characters are all from RWBY. And without further ado, let's start this crappy fanfic I wrote while being bored as hell in Spanish class.**

 **Chapter 1: A Fiery Awakening.**

Jaune Arc felt very hot. Scratch that, he felt like he's on fire. He can felt his sweat dripped down his foreheads, his mouth dry and his tongue was burning. He was running away from something, something that's probably can breathe fire if he has to take a guess by the heated feeling. The sound of metals hits the ground in an almost rhythmic beat also means that he was wearing some type of armor if he had to take another guess. The rational part of his mind told him that this was just a dream, the fire-breathing creature doesn't exist. He reluctantly agreed. So he tried to open his eyes.

"...", Jaune Arc blinked. There was the familiar ceiling he had been waking up to for the last year. It's hard to get adjusted to a new environment after you have been living in the same house your whole entire life. His parents finally let him moved out. They bought a small house for him in central Vale. Life was tough for a bumpkin lived in the city, but luckily he found a job as a freelancer nearby. The pay was small and the work was hard, but he felt contents by helping people. It's the closest he can to be a superhero like he always wanted to be after all.

After the sluggish feeling wore off, the young man tried to get up but the heavy and scorching feeling he had in his dream still lingers strongly. He rubs his eyes and glances down to his chest. A wild golden mane laid on his chest, bounced up and down to his breathing. He called out to it.

"Yang?" The "mane" seemed like it's struggled as hard as he is to get up. Finally, it faced him to unravel a beautiful girl with blonde hair. Her eyes opened slightly to reveal a pair of lilac eyes that seems to entrance him every time he looked at them. The girl gave a big yawn and rested her chin on top of his chest, her lips formed a small grin.

"Good morning, lover." The blonde beauty said while smiled cheekily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, please don't sneak into my room like that." Jaune scolded lightly, "It's also inappropriate for a man and a woman to sleep in the same room nowadays."

"But couples sleeps together all the time!" Whined Yang, "I saw it on TV."

"First off, we are not even a couple. Second of all, you can't pull the excuse 'It is cold at night so I need you to warm me up' anymore since the coordinator already set up the heater for your room last week." Jaune said calmly, "And lastly, I need to get up and make breakfast.

"But it's true!" Yang loudly exclaimed while pouting, "Us **salamander** needs warmth and comfort at night, or we might freeze to death!"

"Whatever you say, Yang, I need to get up now to-" The young man was interrupted by a pair of golden scaly arms and legs wrapped around his torso. "What are you doing Yang?"

"You are not going anywhere lover," The salamander mumbled sleepily, "Not until I get my daily dose of Jaune-ium."

Jaune sighed loudly, "What does that even means?" He then heard the doorbell rang.

"Please get off of me Yang," the blonde pleaded, "I need to see who is at the door."

But the plea turns to deaf ears because by then the blonde salamander is already asleep. Jaune Arc has to muster all of his strength to haul the blonde with him downstairs to the door. By the time he arrived at the door, he's already out of breaths and Yang still showed no sign of letting him go. He opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. Arc." A familiar blonde woman stood in front of him, "I see you have found yourself in quite an interesting situation this morning."

He and the woman sat in his living room. Yang had finally reluctantly let him go before took off to the bathroom. The woman is Glynda Goodwitch, his coordinator for the Cultural Exchange Program. He gave her a cup of coffee before sat down.

"You know what I'm here for, don't you Mr. Arc?" Glynda asked him. "It's been a month since Yang first arrived here. I'm here to make sure you are not engaging in any prohibited matters. And because you are quite ignorant of the new laws involving the extra-species, it's my job to also remind you that you, as a host, are responsible for providing the extra-species the utmost comforts and healthy lifestyle."

"Yes, ma'am," Jaune said meekly. There's just something about the coordinator that screamed 'Authority'.

"That's not all. Under the Interspecies Protection Act: 'Current interspecies relations are strictly limited to platonic behaviors, and more personal relations - including romantic engagements, acts of passion, marriage, and sexual intercourse - are prohibited. Any violation is treated as a diplomatic issue and the resulting punishment will vary based on the gravity of the violation itself, and can include but not limited to: financial fines, community service, revoking homestay or host family privileges, criminal charges, imprisonment and/or deportation'." finished Glynda. "So, as much as I hate to ask this, have you two 'done' it yet?"

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Glynda meant. Jaune's face became flustered "No I haven't, ma'am." He said quietly.

A small sigh of relief escaped Glynda's mouth. "That's good. You seem like a good host and Yang also like it here. It would be a shame to take it away from her."

Glynda then handed Jaune a file regarding the laws around the Program. Just as she finished and exited the house, Yang came out of the bathroom, her hair still drenched. She came behind Jaune and wrapped her arm around him.

"Yang? If you don't dry yourself, you are going to catch a cold." As he stood up to get a towel, Yang held him down again and whispered in his ear.

"Is the law really that big of a deal? You are the first human I have seen that did not turn me away in disgust or lust after me for my body. But you showed me kindness like no other humans has. You gave me warmth on every cold night, you comforted me when I was homesick. You fed me well even though you already barely got by with little salary you have. And you asked for nothing in return. And that's what I like about you Jaune. Your gentle and kind personality are very endearing to me."

"Yang…."

"What's wrong Jaune?" Said Yang softly.

"You….are...suffocating….me." Jaune managed to choke out a few words.

"Jaune! I'm so sorry!" Yang cried out loud.

As his consciousness slipped away, Jaune made a small reminder. Even though they have a soft and slender build, the salamander race is known to be a race full of fierce fighters. And with what little consciousness he had left, Jaune blacked out.

 **AN: Yes, hello again. I'm here to tell you that if you enjoy it, please leave a review and tell me how the fic is. I'm also looking forward to some constructive criticism because that's the only way my writing can get better.**

 **As for this fic, I wanted to see how it went. If the feedbacks are positive, I'll probably make it a series. If not, it will stay as a one-shot (until my writing skill gets better anyway).**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Edit: I updated this chapter because of the shitty grammar. If there are any grammar mistakes in the fic, I apologize, I tried my best. I also changed Yang's title for Jaune from darling to lover, which seem to fit her flirty side a bit more as some reviewer pointed out. Initially, I wrote darling because they are both the same type of species being reptilian and all, but it would make Yang a carbon copy of Miia, which it's not what I planned at all. As for the next update, it's going to be at least around February next year because of school. As always, have a nice day.**


End file.
